


Nyo!America x Nyo!Chibi!Russia: Lost In The CIty

by XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX/pseuds/XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling across a lost little girl on her way to work, Amelia couldn't bring herself to leave the girl alone. Quickly she realizes this isn't just a case of a homeless baby. The situation was far more sinister then anything she could have imagined. Struggling to get past the language barrier between her and the child who goes by Anya, she's soon pulled into a mission to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Child of The Streets~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a story I am currently working on! It will get darker and have some disturbing undertones in future chapters so if you don't like it then don't read~ Trigger warning in advance! If you enjoy this watch for new chapters which I will try to post weekly! And I know this chapter is relatively short but they will get longer in time! :3 Toodles!!

Amelia smiled as she hurried down the street on her way to work. A croissant was hanging out of her mouth as she ate it without her hands which were occupied carrying her coffee and work files. “Late! Ahhh so late the boss is going to kill me!” She uttered to herself as she dodged and jumped through the crowds of people. Her alarm clock must not had been set properly the night before, for it had went off hours later then it was supposed to. In a fit of desperation she decided to take a short cut.  
  
  
    Running through the back alleyways of the cities could often lead you to your desired destination quicker than the main roads, but only if you knew which courses to take. Luckily for Amelia she was the personification of America, she knew the city she lived in like the back of her hand. Most would be afraid of the dangers that lurked in the back alleys, but yet again she was immortal and inhumanly strong. She could fight off a few attackers with ease, there was nothing for her to worry about.  
  
  
    As the small American girl runs through the alley ways, she sees something that stops her in her tracks. A small platinum blonde haired child is lying amongst the trash, searching for something to eat. The child was a little girl around the tender age of five years old. Covered in bruises, she doesn't seem to notice Amelia standing over her as she continues to rummage through the garbage. Our female protagonist is at a lost for words, the sight in front of her making her heart ache. “Hey there…” She coos at the baby. “What are you doing all alone out here in the cold?...Where’s mommy and daddy?...”  
  
  
    The child jumps in surprise, she hadn’t been aware of the adult standing over her. Her cheeks were a rosy pink that contrasted greatly against her pale dirty skin. Dull glassy eyes stare back at Amelia, not seemed to have understand a word she had said. “She’s sick…” Amelia thought to herself. As she took a step closer, the little girl took a step back looking frightful. “Aw...sweetheart...Don’t be afraid of me…” She kneels down in order to seem less of a threat.  
  
  
    Amelia received no reply, the little baby did not seem to eager to approach this stranger. “Alright…” She whispered. “Lets try another tactic.” The young lady inches closer to the child in front of her, slowly offering out her half eaten croissant. Confusion fills the baby’s eyes as she gazes at the offering. “Come on hun...I know you're hungry. Take this yummy croissant. I don’t bite…” Slowly, ever so slowly and hesitantly the hunger struck child reaches out. She takes the flaky delicious pastry, causing her dry mouth to instantly water. A little dribble of drool drips down her chin, mixing with the dirt when it hits the ground. Within only a few short seconds the youngster has the croissant devoured.  
  
  
    In a bit of shock, Amelia gazes at the child before her. “Very good...That must of been yummy...Now…” She said, moving a bit closer. “How about we introduce ourselves?...” Amelia can tell that this little one didn’t quite understand the language being spoken to her. In an attempt to make communication between her and the baby easier, Amelia uses hand motions hoping that will get through to her. “I’m Amelia…” She says as she puts her own hand on her bosom. Her hand then moves, placing it on the child's chest. “Who are you…”  
  
  
    It seems to take the baby a moment to process what was being asked of her. Slowly she starts to form a word. “Anya…” She says, quickly looking to the ground, doing everything in her power to avoid eye contact with the lady in front of her.  
  
  
    “A...Anya…” Amelia reiterated. “That’s a very beautiful name…” She smiles at Anya who was still gazing down at the dirt. “How about...You come with me...Yeah?” Anya seems hesitant, not quite understanding what the lady in front of her is saying. Unsurely she nods, not really knowing what she’s agreeing to. Amelia smiles rather brightly, leaning down to scoop the child up in her arms. Anya tenses up greatly, the fear in her eyes growing. Although she's to submissive to say anything, Amelia can easily read the baby’s facial expressions. “Don’t you worry,” She reassured Anya with the sweetest kindest voice she could muster. “I’m not going to hurt...I’m going to help you.” This seemed to reassure the frightened child, slowly she lays her fragile head on Amelia's bountiful chest…


	2. All Is Not As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Amelia find they're way back to the young adults apartment. After making inferences Amelia conclude that the situation isn't as innocent as it may seem. Enjoy~

Anya woke up surrounded by soft feather filled pillows and a silky blanket that smelled sweetly of brown sugar. She blinked her light purple eyes in confusion, the events prior to her waking having been temporarily forgotten. The baffled child sits up, opening her mouth wide to let out a yawn. “Where am I…” Anya thought to herself as she looks around the room as if looking for an answer to bafflement. As if on cue a certain blonde haired hero enters the room. 

 

“Oh! Lookie who’s awake!” Amelia exclaimed as she almost waltzed towards the child with excitement. “You’ve been sleeping ever since we caught the bus ride home!” And with that memories of yesterdays events flood Anya’s mind. She let’s out a sharp gasps, tears well in her eyes. 

 

Amelia tilts her head confused by the baby's reaction. “Maybe I was too loud…” She thought to herself. “I’m sorry…” The American grumbled, rubbing the back of her head a bit embarrassed. “Didn’t mean to startle you…” Still in a bit of shock, Anya stares up at her self acclaimed guardian, her eyes just as dull and pained laced as ever. 

 

In an attempt to lighten the somewhat tense mood Amelia cracks a smile, moving onto a different subject. “I was gonna give you a bath but you were asleep...it would've been pretty creepy if I bathed you in your sleep huh?” Instead of laughing along with Amelia as the heroine had hoped, the child simply stared at her in utter confusion.

 

“B….aff?” She uttered, reiterating what the lady standing in front of her had said. “Baff?” Amelia’s cheeks turn a light rosy pink, her jaw nearly dropping. This child, even though stricken by bad luck and poverty, was possibly the most adorable little girl Amelia has ever seen in the long twenty-four years of her existence.

 

“Yes,” Anya’s caretaker replied. “A bath. Baaattthhh.” She drew out the pronunciation, hoping that would assist the child in her speech. “It’s that thing you fill with water and sit in to get all squeaky clean. Would you like to take one? I’ll help you wash you hair if you like.” Amelia can’t help but giggle. The baby known as Anya gazes up at the flamboyant miss in front of her. Not really knowing what she was agreeing to, she nods. “Great!” Amelia exclaims, hurrying as she gently gathers up Anya in her arms. A small squeak escapes the child as she’s carried off to the luxurious bathroom owned by the one and only Amelia.

 

The process of taking a bath took much longer than Amelia had expected. Convincing Anya to take off her tattered clothes, which could better be described as rags, required lots of patience and time. Once the clothes came off Amelia was left in awe. This poor child’s body was completely covered in burns, bruises, and lacerations. Noticing the shocked looked on her caregiver’s face, Anya shamefully tries to hide herself with her arms.

 

“W...W-What happened....” Was all Amelia could utter out, completely taken aback by the sight of the child’s body. Anya, not understanding what Amelia had said, lets out a dishonored whimper. She might not have known what Amelia had said, but she could tell by the tone she had used it had not been anything positive. Not knowing what else to say, the frightened little girl utters out, “Baff?...Baaff…”

 

Amelia, still in a state of shock, simply nods. “Y-Yes…” She stutters, slowly moving her hand out to rub Anya’s head. The little girl flinches at first, but seeming a bit desperate for any sort of gentleness she soon leans into her guardian’s touch. This simple course of action played out by Anya causes a soft and loving smile to spread across the twenty-four year old’s face. “Let’s...take a bath…” Amelia finishes her prior sentence, kneeling down in front of the tub and turning on the water. She speaks in a gentle motherly tone in order to help soothe the obviously frightened and ashamed girl. “And after your nice bath I’ll do some first aid to help your booboos go away.” Yet again, not quite knowing what she's agreeing to, Anya nods. 

 

Once Amelia had gotten Anya bathed she sits the baby on the couch, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and muttering to herself. “Where is it...where...where where where...AH!” She pulls a first aid kit out of one cabinet and smiles triumphantly, running back into the living room with such a big smile plastered on her face. “I found it!” Amelia kneels down in front of Anya and holds the kit up. The child stares at it, confused. She reaches out to touch it and looks at Amelia.

 

“Baff?...” Anya says, trying to communicate with Amelia. “Baff Melia?...” 

 

Amelia giggles softly. “This will help the booboos…And it’s Amelia. Ahhhmelia.” Anya watches as her guardian takes out disinfectant and bandaids with cartoon characters printed on them that Anya’s never even seen before. The caregiver gently pulls Anya’s towel away, going nice and slow so the skittish child has time to adjust. “Hmmm...this might hurt…” Amelia takes the towel and puts the disinfectant on it, smiling. She turns Anya around and looks at all of the wounds on her back. Before following through with her next action she grabs and holds Anya’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Squeeze Amelia’s hand if it hurts…” She quickly presses the disinfectant soaked towel onto on of the bigger lacerations existing on Anya's chest.

 

Anya throws her head back, letting out a heart wrenching pained laced cry. Amelia’s hand starts losing circulation from how tightly the hurting child was squeezing her rather delicate hand. “H-Hurts!” Exclaims Anya, gasping in an attempted to calm her now ragged breathing.

 

Amelia’s eyes widen, her eyes fill to the brim with tears. Anya’s screaming breaks her heart. “...C-Calm down...shh…” She squeezes Anya’s hand tightly. She wipes disinfectant all over the baby’s small frail body and puts bandages over the significantly bad or infected wounds. By the time they’re done, Amelia’s sniffling and wiping away tears. “...All done…” Smiling a bit sadly she hugs Anya. “Oh look at you...such a strong girl you were…” Amelia brushes Anya’s hair back gently and lifts her chin up. “Such a strong little girl you are…”

 

Not able to understand a word being spoken to her, Anya silently stares up at Amelia. The tone our heroine was using was enough to comfort the hurting child who innocently presses herself against Amelia’s chest. “M-Melia…” She stutters out. Not yet knowing enough english to finish her sentence she ends it there.

 

In a feeble attempt to soothe the baby, Amelia rocks her back and forth. To accompany this she hums a song, the mixture of these two sensations are enough to send Anya into a gentle sleep. Relived to find the child in her arms finally at ease, Amelia sighs. Closing her eyes for a moment of rest, the young lady’s gentle hands trail down to place themselves on Anya’s waist. That’s when Amelia notices something strange. “What the…” She utters quietly to herself as she presses on a specific spot on Anya's waistline. It was hard and bumpy. Amelia lifts the baby’s shirt up to further inspect it. After a moment, something clicks in her mind. 

 

“A chip…” The hero says breathlessly. There was no doubt in Amelia’s mind as she presses gently on the hard spot. Some sort of tracking device must have been implanted under this child's skin. A heavy feeling of dread starts to fill the caregivers stomach. She now begins to realize this isn’t just of case of a homeless child. Something much sinister had been going on prior to Amelia stumbling upon the Anya in the streets. 

 

Amelia is torn out of her thoughts by a loud knock on her apartment door.


End file.
